Impossible: Joy or Ruin?
by Pink-Angel-1992
Summary: Tala's been ill; his friends have forced him to see a doctor. How will he react when he's told he's pregnant? Surely it can't be true; he's a man! And who's the daddy? Boy on Boy & MPreg implied. Tala Torture guaranteed.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters. Beyblade is © of Takao Aoki

**Warning: **Maybe a bad word or two; parts maybe see as attempted humour and over dramatic. Boy on Boy and MPreg implied and finally, Tala Torture.

**A/N: **I got my Laptop back the Thursday just gone (13/09/2012); the prior Thursday ,my laptop was sent off to be looked at because it keeps cutting out on me – just goes dead. It happened 6 times in less than 24 hours. Anyways, when I get it back I felt like drawing (well felt like attempting to) a baby, maybe Jade from my fanfic 'All About Family' (which may be getting a name change… :P). Well, when I went looking for a reference (I didn't find any), it somehow, eventually led me to an MPreg group on DeviantArt. Looking though their pictures, I ended up with an MPreg mood. Now two days later, I'm still in that mood and this afternoon I decided I'll torment one of the Bakuten Beyblade Characters… Tala was the unlucky guys.

**Read, Enjoy and Please Review**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

Spencer sighed as he started at his slouching, sulking redheaded captain. Lately Tala had been ill, which was very, very uncommon for them (even if people did tell them their ill in the head); it was a rarity that happen only once in a blue moon. But in the past few recent weeks, Tala had thrown up each day without fail and felt nauseous for the better part of it, if not for the whole. Of course he'd tried to pretend that he was okay and that nothing was wrong with him, but they aren't idiots. All four of them knew that something was wrong and were worried.

Eventually Kai had enough of it all, what with Tala being ill and Tyson constantly phoning and blabbering on about something that doesn't make sense. He decided that Tala was going for a check up and literally dragged, pushed and carried his redhead friend to see a doctor, before he left for Japan to deal with Tyson. Now a week later, Spencer had dragged Tala back to see the doctor again and get the results from the last visitation.

"Will you quit sulking Tala?" the blonde asked, only to get his friend to sulk more. "You're only getting your results this time, so quit acting like a baby."

"I-hate-you… No I hate Kai. I dislike you," Tala declared. "You're no longer my friend."

"Great, you hate and dislike friends that are concerned about your wellbeing."

"Mr Iva… oh hell, you're back here!" a nurse said, staring at the redhead. "Oh God, please help us! Please tell me Mr Hiwatari is with you this time too."

"He's in Japan dealing with a twit who's been calling him and making no sense," the redhead replied. "Can I go home now?"

"No," Spencer said. "I'm Spencer Petrov; I've come with him today. We're only meant to be getting his results, so he shouldn't be as much of a pain as last time."

"So we hope," the nurse said. "Please Mr Ivanov, Mr Petrov, will you follow me this way."

"No," Tala stated as Spencer stood, dragging the redhead to his feet.

"The sooner you get your results, the sooner you can leave Tala," the blonde stated. "So quit acting like a three year old… actually that's an insult to three year olds – see over there?" Spencer pointed to a corner set up as a play area for children. "At least one of them is about three and their behaving."

"They don't know yet that doctors are evil!" Tala exclaimed.

"Just behave whilst we get your results," Spencer ordered as he dragged Tala down a corridor, following the brunet haired nurse.

"In here gentlemen," the nurse said, opening a door and ushering them in.

"Ah, welcome back Mr Ivanov, Mr… oh! Mr Hiwatari isn't here this time," the doctor said as Spencer pushed Tala into the room and the nurse shut the door behind them.

"No, he's in Japan right now; I'm Spencer Petrov," Spencer explained. "I've come to look after this stubborn child."

"Ah I see. Well how are you feeling to day Mr Ivanov?" the doctor asked, soon looking away and adjusting his glasses – Tala's glare unnerving him. "Please, take a seat, both of you."

"So, is he okay doc?" Spencer asked as he leaned against the examination bed.

"I'm perfectly fine; this is just a waste of time, so can we go?" Tala stated.

"No," the doctor said. "Please, take a seat; I assure you, both of you will need to sit when you hear the results, but first I have a question."

"Everything's not okay, is it doc?" Spencer questioned as he lifted himself upon the bed; Tala reluctantly moving to sit next to him, pouting childishly. "Is it terminal?"

"To whether everything is okay or not is a matter of perspective," the doctor explained. "So I can't say, but fortunately I can certainly say, it's not terminal."

"A matter of perspective… what the hell are you talking about?" Tala demanded.

"To some this is a ruin to their life; a horror," the doctor said. "For others, most in my experience, this is a blessing; a joy they look forward to. There are those who feel it to be a joy, but are terrified at the same time."

"How can something be a joy and terrifying at the same time?" Tala demanded.

"First time parents; it could be a joy to them, but they may feel scared at the same time, scared that they'll mess up," Spencer answered.

"Smart ass…" the redhead muttered.

"Before I give you your results, I have a question," the doctor said. "Have you ever had a sex-change Mr Ivanov?"

"Have I what!" Tala exclaimed. "If I had, I'd look like a woman not a man! Plus, wouldn't there be some sort of age limit on that… I'm only 16 year old!"

"Ah okay… well this should be impossible; we've ran the results several times and had other's run the results with the same outcome. I'd like to run some more test, but there optional…"

"Doc, what's wrong with him," Spencer interrupted.

"Oh right… well remember that I did say this should be impossible, I do know that…"

"Oh just spill it would you," Tala demanded with irritation.

The doctor took a deep breath. "Congratulations Mr Ivanov, you're going to be a mother."

"Nice joke!" Tala laughed. "Is it April fools?"

"What did you just say?" Spencer asked baffled. "I think I might be having temporary ear problems; it sounded like you just said Tala's pregnant."

"That's exactly what I just said Mr Petrov and this is no joke," the doctor said. "It's also why I asked if you have had a sex change in the past Mr Ivanov. This should be impossible and the only logical explanation is that you've had a sex change. Beyond that… but then again, you are a Bio-Volt child and I've heard they conducted illegal experiments, so maybe this could be the result of an experiment or exposure to some chemical they had…"

"This is impossible!" Tala yelled. "1. I'm a man! I was born a man and am still a man! 2. I'm a virgin, which might be classed as an embarrassing thing to say for a 16 year old guy..."

"You're not… a virgin…" Spencer interrupted nervously.

"Yes I am," Tala said. "I think I should know."

"Well no, because you were more than totally out of it," Spencer explained with a gulp. "Remember the party eight weeks ago, when everyone end up totally drunk?"

"Yeah I remember," Tala said. "It seems like have the party ended up having sex with someone else… not everyone could remember either, even by the time everyone started going home. But what has that got to do with anything?"

"Can't you figure it out?" Spencer asked, receiving a confused look from Tala. "You weren't told, but you're among those who slept with someone at that party and can't remember."

"What!" Tala screamed, grabbing Spencer's shirt and shaking him. "How do you know this? Are you pulling my leg? You better be! How can it be true? How can you know?" The redhead's eyes narrowed into a vicious glare as he stopped shaking his friend. "You're… you're... you're… you're not… SPENCER!"

"I did sleep with someone, but that person knows who he is… he was awake before me," Spencer replied, holding his hands up. "I heard the person you slept with telling someone else and they said not to tell you, especially if you couldn't remember anything… and frankly, I agreed it was for the best… I didn't expect this to happen."

"Oh hell, I had sex and now I'm… You're a quack doctor aren't you?" Tala asked as he hopped down onto the floor, releasing Spencer and clutching the doctor's shirt, shaking him. "Quack doctor! You're a quack doctor! And where the hell is our actually doctor?!"

"He's on his honeymoon; he'll be back next month Tala," Spencer answered pulling the redhead of the doctor. "He's just temporary; we didn't think it would be good to wait. If something is wrong, the sooner you find out, the better right?"

"So Kai got a quack doctor!" Tala exclaimed, pulling his phone out and dialling a number.

"Tala, who are you calling?" Spencer asked.

"Ah!" Tala exclaimed as the person on the other end answered. "Kai, you got a quack doctor!" Hanging up without letting the duel haired teen replied, Tala stuffed his phone back in his pocket. "I'm leaving; we're stopping at the shop on the way back and you're going to buy me chocolate ice cream Spencer!"

"Is this one of those pregnancy cravings?" Spencer asked. "When do they actual come?"

"They are common in the early weeks, but can come at any stage of a pregnancy," the doctor replied. "But his maybe anything but ordinary, as it already is. I'll give you this; it's his test results. When he accepts the truth, come back and see me or your usual doctor if he's back by then. We can discuss options."

"Options?" Spencer questioned.

"Yes, there is always the option of an abortion," the doctor explained. "And if he decides against that, then there is the problem of delivery. How exactly he got pregnant is a mystery; where is the foetus settled? He may be able to give birth like a woman… or in a similar way. There is also the option of a Caesarean section."

"Oh I see."

"There will also be other things to discuss. I think the discussion should involve the father, so if you would inform him, or have Mr Ivanov, which might be better."

"SPENCER!"

"I'll go before he decides to kill me even more." And with that Spencer rushed off down the corridor and too the waiting room, where Tala stood, tapping his foot angrily. The nurses and patients waiting to be seen stood or sat about staring at him with frighten looks. "Let's go," he said, ushering his captain out the door and into the car park.

"What took you so long?" Tala asked as Spencer unlocked the car and got in on the driver's side; Tala climbed into the front passenger seat.

"I was talking to the doctor. He gave me this," the blonde replied, handing Tala the sheet. "Your test results on paper."

"I don't want this."

"I'd refrain from scrambling it up and throwing it somewhere in the car, that is of course if you don't want Ian to find it and learn that your pregnant."

"If I really was pregnant, he'd eventually figure it out."

"And seeing that you're claiming you're not, do you want Ian to see it and start calling you mummy and teasing you about it?"

"No…" Tala said, deciding to fold the sheet up and stuff it in his pocket. "It sounds like you believe that quack."

"It's impossible, I know, I really do Tala, but the results… Kai made sure our doctor is a highly creditable one at one of the top Healthcare Centres in Russia. Those results are surely accurate, even if it's telling you the impossible has happened."

"Kai got a quack doctor at a quack healthcare centre… I'm not pregnant and if you say otherwise, to me, to yourself or to anyone. If you do I'll kill you… No! Wait; I'll revive you to kill you again! Feeding me with whatever I want is your punishment for bringing me to get results from a quack. Death is your punishment from keeping it a secret that I slept with someone eight weeks ago! Who did I sleep with?"

"Kai did not get us a quack doctor at a quack healthcare centre and I can't tell you who you slept with… I made a promise not to..."

"That is freakin messed up! It's wrong! Wrong! WRONG!"

"You said you want chocolate ice cream didn't you?"

"Yeah and I want cheesecake too… and biscuits… and chocolate bars… and jellies… and… I want pancakes! An Ice cream Sunday; fudge cake too. I want a pizza…"

"You want to eat your denial way about being pregnant…. Or maybe… are you going to eat away the fact that you lost your virginity to some unknown first."

"You really do want to die don't you?"

* * *

Three hours later Tala and Spencer arrived back home. The redheaded Russian stormed straight into the house, leaving the car door open and slamming the front door, screaming his hate off Ian and that the midget was so dead before stomping up the stairs and slamming his bedroom door.

"What did you do to him Ian?" Bryan asked, from the kitchen doorway.

"Nothing as of late," Ian replied from the living room door. "Seeing as he's been ill and all, I decided to leave him alone. I haven't attempted to anger him recently"

"How did it go then Spencer?" Bryan asked as the blonde entered their home.

"It was like to wacked comedy show or something!" Spencer exclaimed, shutting the door behind him and set the shopping bags on the floor.

"Is he going to be okay? And can I torment him and give him an actual reason to hate my guts?" Ian questioned.

"Oh he has an actually reason," Spencer said. "The state he's in now is your fault."

"My fault; how?" Ian demanded.

"Well you were the mastermind of operation 'get everyone more than smashed out of their minds'. This is because of the 'little' prank you and Kevin pulled eight weeks ago," Spencer explained. "Its damage to Tala has now been found out."

"What! Tala's ill and I'm responsible?" Ian exclaimed horrified.

"What wrong with him?" Bryan asked, allowing his concern to show.

"I don't think it's my place to say; he should be the one to tell you guys… plus he's threatened to kill me if I tell anyone," Spencer answered. "He's also in denial about it and seems to want to stuff himself with junk food because of it. By the way, it's pizza tonight."

"Cool! Pizza!" Ian exclaimed.

"Okay, so why did he call Kai?" Bryan asked. "He called me saying that Tala called him to say he got a quack doctor and hung up straight after. Kai's tried calling him back, but Tala's not answering him anymore."

"Yeah well that has to do with his results… the results he's in denial about and threat me to keep a secret," Spencer explained.

"Hey! When we having pizza!" Ian asked.

"Is that all you care about?" Bryan asked, moving forwards and smacking his midget friend on the head. "Tala's in denial about is diagnosis; you should be worried about him, especially seeing as your prank eight weeks is the course."

"Root or catalyst you could say, not the actually cause. But without his prank, this wouldn't have happened to Tala," Spencer said. "… well maybe there'd have been a couple more years first…"

"I'll go see how he is," Bryan said. "Make sure he's not crying in a corner."

"Or trying to kill himself," Spencer added as Bryan began walking up the stairs.

"You think he will?" Ian asked.

"Who knows," Bryan answered as he climbed to the second floor and walked down the corridor to Tala's door. "Can I come in?" he asked as he knocked on the door.

"Go away!"

"Sure," Bryan replied as he opened the door and entered his captain's room.

"I said go away, not enter you moron."

"Oh I know what you said cry-baby; just wanted to make sure you weren't hanging yourself."

"That's a good idea!" Tala exclaimed as Bryan sat at the foot of his bed.

"No it's not," the lilac haired teen said shaking his head. "We won't be able to leave you alone now. You're results can't be that bad. If they were Spencer would have just told us, despite you threatening him; he said it's your place to tell us."

"These results are a load of shit; it's a quack doctors' place!"

"What are you upset about then?"

"I lost my virginity eight weeks ago Bryan," Tala answered, shifting his position and clutched onto his older teammate tightly. "Eight weeks ago, during that party, that cursed party, I had sex with some unknown… Bryan, he told people and Spencer heard…. Worse is Spencer promised not to tell me!"

"But he obviously did."

"Only because of the quack doctor… I know I slept with someone but Spencer won't… Oh! Spencer can tell you who I slept with and then you can tell me."

"Why because of the quack doctor?"

"Because he's a quack; he gave me impossible results that should be double impossible, because I'm meant to be a virgin."

"Oh…" _Did he get some STD from… wait! No, that can't be. _

"I've got to know who I had sex with Bryan, I'm going to ring their neck, so you have to get it out of Spencer."

"I do?"

"… You know, don't you?" Tala asked, tightening his grip on Bryan. "Does everyone know?!"

"Calm down," Bryan demanded, getting out of Tala's grip. "Only about eight people know."

"Eight! Eight people know who I slept with and I don't!"

"Oh come on, there must have about been about fifty people there…"

"Fifty people… Which one of them did I sleep with! Bryan!"

_Not the best way to try and calm him down… I'm making him more hysterical…_

* * *

**A/N:** And it's done! And I'm leaving it here for everyone's imaginations!

Who did Tala have sex with? Who are the eight that know? Is he really pregnant and if so, how is it even possible?! If Tala is pregnant, will he give birth to it or get an abortion? If he gives birth, will he keep it? Who'll stay by his side?

By the way, the people at the party that was mention are all the bladers from the show… Well the main bladers of the show – those you saw several times. I typed the names up and I got about fifty (rounded up). Could have missed some.

Anyways, I just wanted to do a little MPreg and decided to be evil to Tala, so I have no idea who he slept with. I am leaving this as a one-shot, but if you want more chapters to it, tell me and I may give (which I may anyways; I have an idea or two of what could happen (and other I could throw on the same boat as Tala). It's really just random writing, but keep an eye out anyways).

The questions I just ask, if you want to answer them in a review, I'd be happy to read them. Actually I'd love to and if people want me to continue, I may take them into consideration. If you'd like, say who else you think slept with who; that might be interesting, and are any others pregnant (possible and/or in denial?).

By for Now!_  
_


End file.
